Natsu's Secret
by PerfectPorcelain00
Summary: Of course he remembers the day his dragon had vanished perfectly, but something else had happened to him on that fateful day. Something no one, not even Happy, knows about. Natsu Dragneel knew someone back then other than just Igneel, and this person was terribly close to him. But she was taken away from him by death, or at least that's what he thinks.
1. The Dream

** Author's Note**

**Ok well this is my first ever fanfic, and it might not be the greatest, but I would really appreciate reviews, and comments of any sort. Thanks ^_^**

_"… 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Natsu laughed, his eyes sparkling, and his pink hair a mess all over his head. He began to run and searched behind every tree, under every bridge and inside every log. "Sera you're good at this!" he shouted out slightly flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck. The only place he didn't check was the bridge that he remembered both of them so clearly constructing themselves from one side of the stream to the other. _

_ He tiptoed slowly and quietly, his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his breathing. He was getting closer, and closer and.. "Gotcha!... Sera?" his breath caught in his throat, and he could feel his face getting hot. "Sera, what are you doing sleeping during our game?" he squeaked with a nervous laugh. He walked slowly over to her crumpled up body and shook her shoulders trying his hardest to believe she was only sleeping, but after about 10 minutes of no sort of reaction reality hit him directly in the face. _

"_Sera… This isn't funny…" he mumbled the tears already welling up in his eyes. He turned her over onto her back and gasped at the sight. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed over and emotionless. Her skin was pale and her mouth stayed slightly agape as if she was about to scream. "Sera…" he mumbled one last time before scooping her up into his arms. Then, he ran and he didn't stop until he got back to the place in which they called home only to find out that Igneel, their only parent, had vanished as well. "Igneel!" he cried out. "Sera s-she's dead.." he dropped to his knees clinging to his younger sister for dear life and staying in that exact spot for what seemed like hours as tears still rushed down his face. "I-Igneel…"_

"NATSUUU!" cried Happy as he perched himself on the fire mage's chest. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his rosy damp hair. He knew his cheeks were wet from tears and the rest of his body was soaked from a cold-sweat, and he grunted wiping his face with the back of his hands. He had the dream again. The same dream that had been repeating itself this entire week every time he seemed to close his eyes for a rest. Why was he having it though? He couldn't seem to put his finger on it, for he hadn't had that dream in years.

"H-Happy what is it? How long have I been asleep?" he mumbled sighing exhaustedly looking down at the blue cat that now sat in his lap.

"Natsu it is 12:00 pm, and you leave for your job with Lucy, Erza and Gray at 1:00! You haven't even packed yet! C'mon we've gotta go!" Happy exclaimed his eyes wide. He realized that something was wrong with Natsu, but figured for once that it'd be better to leave him alone. Maybe he would ask him later on.

"Ah shit…" Natsu groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed standing straight up letting the sheets fall away from his form. He groggily walked over to the sink fixing himself a glass of water and downing it in a matter of a couple seconds.

About 30 minutes had passed and Natsu was waiting at the door showered, dressed and holding his suitcase, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "Happy c'monnn" he called out wondering where the cat had wandered off to all of a sudden.

"One moment" Happy called back a few seconds later. Natsu sighed and looked down at his white scarf realizing that he hadn't tucked in his necklace and quickly did so before Happy came back out. The necklace was given to him by Sera when he first met her and he had happened to be the only person who really knew about it. "Sera…" he mumbled as he found himself thinking about her once again. It had been years since that day, July 7th X777. The day Igneel had disappeared as well

"Alright Natsu let's go! We have to be quick if we want to make it to the train station in time." Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when Happy appeared directly next to his head and tugged on his hair lightly as he tried to get the young dragon slayer's attention.

"Alright, alright but I do hope we can get some food soon as well" Natsu admitted as he opened up the door and Happy whizzing out of their home before he could even take one step outside of the doorway. And soon enough they were on their way to meet up with Fairy Tail's strongest team for the mission that surprisingly Natsu had even forgotten what the award was, why had they taken up the job, and more importantly what the job even was in the first place.


	2. Night Train

**New Chapter! Sorry about the delay, with school starting again my writing and whatnot has been put on hold but I'm trying. I really appreciate the feedback I got on my last chapter so please give me some feedback on this one as well. if you have any ideas for the story let me know as well. ^_^ (sorry it's so short)**

"Natsu! Happy! There you two are!" called out the blonde Celestial mage as soon as her eyes had spotted the spiky pink hair of her dear friend and the blue cat that flew right next to him.

"You made it just in time Flame Brain! Erza was on her way to come looking for you actually," mocked Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage, who stood with his arms folded over his unsurprisingly bare chest.

"Not now Ice Princess, or do you really wanna showdown right here?!" Natsu narrowed his eyes and dropped his suitcase as his fists had already engulfed themselves in brilliant flames.

"What is this showdown that you speak of Natsu?" Erza Scarlet had unexpectedly appeared right behind him, her hands at her hips and her eyebrows raised at both wizards. A nervous laugh could be heard from all three of them as Happy hid himself behind Lucy, and Gray instinctively wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders. A goofy full-toothed grin spread across both of their faces.

"Oh n-nothing at all Erza-san, we were just goofing off that's all, right Natsu?" exclaimed Gray his voice cracking and Natsu nodding his head rapidly soon after.

A satisfied smirk came across Erza's lips, "That's what I thought. Now the time is 12:52 and we still have to get ourselves settled onto the train, so chop chop you all! Get your things and get on board." said the armored Titania her voice firm and steady as she clapped her hands twice to signal to the rest of the gang to quicken up their movements. For once Erza hadn't packed a year's worth of luggage which was a relief to the rest of them, and soon enough they were all loaded on to the train with two minutes to spare.

"How long is this ride supposed to take?" questioned Natsu and without warning the train began to move causing him to double over, his cheeks to puff up, and his hands to clutch his rumbling stomach.

And with a simple response Erza jabbed him in his stomach with her fist, "Three days." Natsu was already too knocked out to hear the answer to his question, while Happy facepalmed, Gray laughed a little more than he should've, and Lucy stared at the two of them with her mouth wide open. "He'll be fine. He's bound to awaken once we get there without having to suffer from his motion sickness. Plus," Erza looked down at Natsu a sympathetic look in her eyes, a total sudden mood-change, "He looks like he needs the rest.."

And on that note the ride continued on with them all soon enough falling to sleep. The night seemed perfect. Peace and serenity, the moon shone bright illuminating the path for the train, and all that rode the train were silent as soon as the dark blue night sky replaced the sunset. But nonetheless something still felt a little off. The train had stopped, and while most of the passengers seemed to be asleep, heavy footsteps were shuffling about somewhere on this form of transportation. Footsteps that seemed out of place to be exact, and to add on to the situation there were more than one set of feet.

Lucy was the first to notice. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she quietly yawned looking around the train and then at the calm faces of her friends. Slowly turning her head she gazed out the glass window only to realize that they weren't going anywhere.

"Erza? Erza!" she whispered being ever so careful not to wake up the armored woman in the wrong way, and of course with the cautiousness of the other passengers. But Erza did wake up, her eyelids slowly raising up and her lips formed in a slight frown

"Lucy, what do you want?.." she mumbled most likely still halfway asleep.

"The train it isn't moving!" Lucy brushed her blonde bangs away from her eyes and bit her lip seeming to be overreacting to the situation as always. Although Erza did understand why Lucy seemed to be scared, for now she began to have that _off _feeling as well.

"You stay here with these three" Erza ordered slowly sliding out from her seat careful not to wake up the salmon-haired dragon slayer. This was expected though, you could never tell Erza you suspected danger without her getting up to go check it out, and of course that was her mindset and soon as she had stood up.

Erza began to walk towards the door that connected the passenger quarters to the control room, ready to fight whoever must've been in there, but as soon as she reached for the door handle she froze. Her eyes widened and her hand began to faintly shake. Lucy could tell something definitely wasn't right now and at that she began to feel what she had an idea of Erza feeling. Magic. And not just any magic ; dark magic.


End file.
